


Echo

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e14 Nightmare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recipes are a conversation with the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

Every time Alice looks at the recipe for her mother's Christmas cakes, or her cousin's curry, or her stepson's great-aunt Nancy's lasagna, the voice of the recipe's writer echoes in her ears.

And every time Alice makes something a little differently, for example meat sauce instead of meatballs in Nancy's lasagna, it's as though she's answering back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real family recipe. Pain in the ass to make according to directions, but it tastes fabulous; if anyone wants me to type it up, I'll be glad to.


End file.
